L'shna
Background Bound to Zorbo the Hutt by her previous owner's debt, L'shna serves the slug loyally. The master before Zorbo garnered a debt worth nearly 400,000 credits, and left the girl as collateral. Then abandoned the firrerreo to her new master. Given a long leash, she is allowed to prospect for work to try and pay off the huge debt. Applying her skills as a pilot, gunner, and repairman aboard ships and willing to take the least savory jobs for lesser pay - so long as credits keep coming in. She could run. She could leave. But chooses to stay within the bonds of the contract between them. If she runs, she's just another escaped slave with a bounty on her. But if she stays, if she pays off the debt, she has a chance for something no firrerreo has had in far too long: Freedom. If she can get the money. If the Hutt let's her go. Description With a body that can rival the shapely and supple curves of a Twi'lek, this female Firrerreo is clad in a way meant to showcase those sleek, sultry lines of her figure. Skin the color of pale, glittery gold shimmers when the light caresses it. Locks of argent and burgundy spill down her back, teasing at the lower curve of her rump. The striped mane gathered and bound into a thick, tight braid. Attentively she watches people, trying to hide the act behind dark, downcast and subservient lashes. Eyes rimmed with a dark burgundy stain that enhances the silver of her iris' which are striped with a lovely sunburst striation of gold. An ornate top made of a black, gauzey material is worn. Beaded with a silvery design that conceals as much as it teases, it hugs at her full breasts, pushing them upwards on her chest to enhance her already plentiful, golden cleavage. A parody of modesty, it ties around her back and neck, leaving much of her back exposed. Stopping at her midrif it does nothing to hide her lean stomach that segues the eye to a narrow waist and shapely hips. A matching sarong made of the same black, gauzy material is worn. She's tied it well, the nearly transparent cloth overlapping to provide some shadowy concealment and to keep from flashing too much of her lustrous skin by accident. It does nothing to keep the eye from noticing the darker undergarment worn beneath to try and conceal her anatomy for the sake of modesty. However it is cut in a way that compliments and draws attention to the rounding of her hips and bottom, almost defeating it's very purpose. Clasped about her throat is a broad collar of a silvery metal. It's been enameled with burgundy - etched with clearly Huttish designs - at once standing out from and complimenting her features. From a ring at the center of the posture-style collar, dangles about a foot of chain, a lead - an easy mark of her social status. Rp Hooks 1) Zorbo is the main hook. She can often be found at his side, acting as loyal translater when needed. 2) The Drunken Piglet. 3) For Hire. She'll take just about any job, short of acts of violence (She may heal quickly, but she's not allowed to carry arms or engage in a fight, as a slave.) Strategy Seduce you in. Take your credits. Laugh at your misfortune. L'shna Category:Slaves